Kinds of Love
by Aka.Neko13
Summary: There are different kinds of love, some playful, some erotic. Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo will experience these kinds of love in their relationship.
1. Philia

_Philia – Friendly Love_

Izuku Midoriya always liked his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo. Cool and smart, he has always admired him because, unlike Katsuki, Izuku is always the reclusive one.

One time, after Katsuki and his small gang of kids finished playing at the park, Katsuki and Izuku are walking home together. "Izuku, why do you hang out with me?" Katsuki asked as he walked, looking down while stepping on the gaps on the sidewalk. "You don't seem to fit in with us."

"It's because of you, Kacchan," Izuku replied.

Katsuki looked up to Izuku and simply said, "Is that so?". And the two continued to walk home, saying goodbye to each other.

A few days later, while Izuku is alone at home because his mother is out shopping, somebody knocked at the door. Straightening himself up, he ran out of his room to the front door and was surprised to see Katsuki, grinning. "We're going out, Izuku."

"B-but mom's not home," Izuku said. "I have to watch the house."

"Leave a note or something and lock the door," Katsuki said. "We're gonna go to the nearby mountain to catch beetles."

"Eh? Isn't that place dangerous? Mom said so." Izuku said.

Katsuki laughed. "Nah, it won't be. She just say that to scare you. So hurry up!"

Izuku hesitated, then nodded. He wrote a hasty note to his mom before going out, locking the door behind him.

The two first went to the park where they met up with the others before they ventured out to the mountain. When they reached the foot of the mountain, Katsuki ordered his gang to look for beetles. "Whoever finds the biggest beetle wins!" he added.

While the other's are looking, Izuku remained at Katsuki's side. "Kacchan, I heard that there's going to be rain this afternoon."

Katsuki is already atop a tree, looking for bugs in the leaves. "And so? We'll just finish up before it- score!" He showed a large stag beetle to Izuku. "Look, Izuku! Isn't it cool?"

"Wow, Kacchan, that's so big!" Izuku exclaimed. "But be careful, or you might fall."

"Don't worry, the tree's not that tall, and I'm careful."

"Okay," Izuku nodded. "I'm just worried you'll fall and hurt yourself."

Katsuki jumped down from the tree as the others returned to him, carrying their prize. Izuku, who was holding the cage they're going to put their beetles, held it out and opened it. The others caught less bigger beetles than Katsuki, which made the other beam up. "Beat that, losers," he said gleefully.

"Kacchan, that's mean," one of them said.

"Yeah, yeah," the others agree.

Katsuki glared at his gang. "Me catching the biggest beetle means I clearly won, and you lose," he said.

"But gloating isn't nice, Kacchan," Izuku said. "I think all of you won 'cuz you all got beetles all on your own."

"So that means Izuku is a loser because he hasn't caught one," one said.

"Hey, you just said that it's mean to call someone a loser, you hypocrite!" Katsuki cried, the others, not knowing the word, just stared at each other.

"What's a hypocrite?" the one who called Izuku a "loser" asked.

"It means that you don't follow what you say," Katsuki explained. "And because you don't follow your words, you are a hypocrite. Say sorry!"

The one who called Izuku a "sorry" turned and said, "Sorry, Izuku. I won't call you a loser again."

"Good," Katsuki said, then a clap of thunder resounded around them. "Let's go home before the rain comes."

The gang went home, but before Izuku and Katsuki left the park where the gang parted ways, rain poured. The two kids ran, and after a few minutes, reached Izuku's place. Izuku and Katsuki entered, only to be met by Inko with her arms akimbo. "Where have you been, Izuku? You're soaking wet!" she asked.

Before Izuku could answer, Katsuki said, "Sorry Mrs. Midoriya. I forced Izuku to follow me to the mountain to catch beetles." He held out Izuku's hand which is holding the cage of beetle.

Inko walked towards the kids and hugged them. "Thank goodness you're okay. Izuku, Katsuki, please don't worry me or Mitsuki, okay?"

Izuku hugged back, muttering "sorry", while Katsuki just stood there, scowling just a bit. "You called my old hag?"

"Katsuki, don't call your mother that," Inko said, letting go of the two. "Your mother is worried sick when you went out without asking permission."

Katsuki just clicked his tongue and looked out of the window, which is battered by rain and wind. "I don't think I can go home. Mrs. Midoriya, can I stay here for the night?"

Inko looked out of the window, too. "You're right. I'll call Mitsuki and tell her you're gonna stay for the night. Meanwhile, you two take a bath."

Izuki nodded and ran towards the bathroom, pulling Katsuki along. Once inside, Izuku started to take down his clothes and prompted Katsuki to do the same. "Come on, Katsuki, take your clothes off."

"Aren't you ashamed?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku looked around and shrugged. "Why would I? We're friends, aren't we?"

Katsuki smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we are." He took his clothes off and the two went and took a bath.

After taking a bath and lending Katsuki some clothes, Izuku and Katsuki stayed at Izuku's room. After a few minutes, Inko called the two for dinner. The two went to the kitchen and was treated to the wonderful cooking of Inko.

"Yay, katsudon!" Izuku exclaimed as he took a seat. "I love katsudon!"

Katsuki took a seat besides Izuku. "Why do you love katsudon?" he asked.

Izuku blushed a bit. He looked down and said, "Because it has 'katsu' in it, and it reminds me of you."

Katsuki blushed a bit too. "Oh, is that so?"

After dinner the two went and watched television. After that, they watched some videos on the internet, both fanboying over All Might. As the night draws on, and the two are getting ready for bed, Izuku's mind flashed back to the time when he was asked why is he friends with Katsuki. He looked besides him, where Katsuki has laid down, and asked. "Kacchan, why are you friends with me?"

It took a few moments before Katsuki answered. "Why not? I want to be friends with you, so I became friends with you."

"But there are many more better than me," Izuku said.

Katsuki turned and looked at Izuku. "And so? I want to be friends with you."

Izuku smiled. "Really? So, can we friends forever?"

"Of course!" Katsuki agreed, smiling back. "We'll be friends forever."

-Philia End-

A/n: "Philia, often translated "brotherly love", is one of the four ancient Greek words for love: philia, storge, agape and eros. In Aristotle's Nicomachean Ethics , philia is usually translated as "friendship" or affection. The complete opposite is called a phobia."


	2. Ludus

_Ludus – Playful Love_

Years after their promise, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo have forgotten their promise. It will be years before they return to the closeness of their former friendship. Even though the two of them are at the same class for years, the two of them had drifted far away from each other, and even now, that the two of them are at the same class in UA, the two of them are still far from each other.

During their elementary and middle school years, Katsuki has always bullied Izuku, due to the latter lacking a Quirk. Even though the discrimination has come from all sides, it has seemed that Katsuki is the spearhead of the discrimination against Izuku, which contradicts their childhood promise of friendship.

The bullying continued until high school, even though the Izuku has gained a Quirk; but after the happenings that happened to them and their class, all those attacks by the League of Villains and the attack at the base of the Eight Precepts of Death, it has seemed that their relationship has turned for the better. Katsuki still badmouths Izuku, but he has shown care for how the other is faring, especially now that he knows his secret.

Izuku, meanwhile, liked this turn for the best in their relationship. Sure Katsuki still continues to badmouth him and others, but he now shows care for him, which reminds him of the times before Katsuki's attitude towards him changed. Little did Izuku know that the feeling of returning friendship would turn into something else.

It was the Saturday after the cultural festival. Izuku was hanging out in the living room, when Katsuki passed by in front of him.

"Well, I though you'd be a fucking rock on the dance floor," Katsuki said, smirking. "Not bad out there."

As Katsuki went his way, he left Izuku in a state he didn't really know. His cheeks felt hot, and so was his ears. His heart rate suddenly skyrocketed. His mind flashed back to the smirk Katsuki was giving him. 'God, it suits him,' he thought, but quickly admonished himself for thinking as such. 'What the heck, Izuku! Stop thinking like that!'

The feelings that Izuki felt stayed with him, no matter what he did. Every time he saw Katsuki, he would feel the blood race to his cheeks and his heart racing. He decided there was something wrong with him, and decided to avoid Katsuki altogether, but this proved to be hard for him, for as if his body is craving to see the ruby red eyes of Katsuki, his ash blond hair, and him in general, and, as if the universe is conspiring against him, he would always see Katsuki everywhere.

Izuku, in desperation, looked at the internet for the exact word To define what he is feeling, being to shy to ask someone. He was surprised at the definition that the net supplied him.

"In love…" he muttered as his eyes re-read the same sentence over and over again. "Why would I be… in love? I can't be! I mean, he's my childhood friend and he has tormented me for years on end, why the he k would I be in love with him?"

Izuku continued to deny his feelings for Katsuki. Every day, he persistently pushed the feelings to the darkest corners of his heart, and every day, the same feelings would resurface and make him feel giddy every time he saw Katsuki.

"Stop it, heart. I am not in love with Kacchan!" he said to himself one day, after Katsuki passed him in an empty hallway. He continued to where he was going, but was surprised to see Katsuki hanging out at a corner.

"Never expected that," he said coolly. "You're in love with me, huh, Deku?"

Izuku was positive his face was red as a tomato. Thoughts ran inside his mind. 'What is Katsuki doing here? Wasn't he going somewhere else? Why is he so goddamn nonchalant about it? He just heard me say I love him!'

"Why are you still here, Kacchan? I thought you were going… somewhere."

Katsuki looked up. "I noticed your actions this week. They were irritating, so I decided to know what's happening to I can put a stop to it. Never did I expect that you feel something for me."

Izuku bowed his head down, letting the fringe of his hair hide his face. "So… now you know… Do you hate me even more?"

His question was met with silence. Izuku looked up only to see Katsuki look back at him, his face a mask of curiosity. "Honestly, I don't even fucking know. Why did I hate you in the beginning? Maybe because you don't know when to give up? Maybe because you're so helpless? But I can't call you that now, can I?"

Izuku just stared into those deep, red eyes, the eyes that he once feared, now they look at him like they once did, not with disdain, but with care. He reached out a hand and placed it at Katsuki's chest. His heart was beating fast, just like his own. "Katsuki… What do you feel for me now?" he asked.

"I now respect you. You've become strong," Katsuki replied, "But you're still leagues away from me."

"You've broken the moment, dummy." Izuku chuckled.

Katsuki smirked. "So what? I hate mushy shit."

Izuku decided to face his feelings. "So yeah, I like you, Kacchan. Probably since, but because you are such a bully to me I forgot."

Katsuki laughed in response. He held Izuku's habd which is still in his chest and pulled the other close to him. "I'm not sorry for what I did, and I'm not sorry for what I'm about to do." He leaned in close and kissed Izuku's lips.

'Ah, so this is bliss?' Izuku thought as he is being kissed by the one he loved.

After only when they've become proper lovers that Izuku discovered that Katsuki actually fell in love with him after their fight. It was slow, but as he cared more for Izuku's well-being, his feelings for him grew. And now, the two of them are deeply in love with each other, promising to love each other for the rest of time.

A/n: "The Romans thought of ludus as a playful form of love, for example, the affection between young lovers. Ludus is that feeling we have when we go through the early stages of falling in love with someone, e.g. the fluttering heart, flirting, teasing, and feelings of euphoria."

HELP ME, I CAN'T DO A PROPER KATSUKI!!! I DESTROYED HIS IMAGE!!! AND THIS IS SOOO FAR FROM LUDUS AS POSSIBLE *sad emoji*


	3. Eros kai Storge

Warning: the title tells what is the content, but if you want a clear explanation, SEX UP AHEAD, DUDES!

 _Eros kai Storge– Erotic and Affectionate Love_

Izuku Midoriya is at home. He just got home from his dormitory for the summer, and he has nothing to do other than answer his summer homework. He is deep into it when someone knocked on their door. His mother is out shopping, so he answered it.

Katsuki Bakugo, his childhood friend and lover, is standing at the doorway, looking impeccable. He let himself in and went directly to Izuku's room, having known his way around. Izuku, curious, went after him.

Katsuki is sitting on Izuku's bed, besides him are two items that Izuku hasn't noticed: a small box and a bottle. Izuku picked up the box and nearly dropped it as he gasped, it was a box of condoms. He eyed the bottle and, deducing from the box in his hand and from the way Katsuki is looking at him, he deduced that it is a bottle of lubricant. "K-katsuki… What are these?" he asked.

"Oh? I think you know what those are, Izuku," Katsuki said, licking his lips sensually. "And I think that smart noggin of yours understand what I want."

"First, a question, where do you bought these? We're minors."

"I have my ways," Katsuki said, standing up and taking the condom from Izuku. "Now, shall we do it, or should I force you and hmm… 'rape' you?"

Izuku blushed. "No need to be harsh, Katsuki. If you want to have s-sex with me, then you just have to ask."

Katsuki smiled, then kissed Izuku. The other wrapped his arms around Katsuki and pulled him to the bed. Izuku broke the kiss, red and gasping for air. He stretched out his hand and lightly touched Katsuki's face, then said, "Please be gentle with me. It's my first time."

"Same here," Katsuki replied as he took Izuku's hand and kissed it. "But don't blame me if I will be rough. You're just too damn cute."

Katsuki slowly removed Izuku's shirt, taking in the well-toned body of his lover. His eyes hovered to the heavily scarred arm of Izuku, before he moved his eyes down to the other's groin and pulled his shorts and underwear down. He chuckled as he saw that Izuku is already erect. "Hasty little bitch, you really wanna get fucked, huh?"

Izuku covered his face, which was red as a tomato. He said something, but because his hands are covering his face, it came out as a grumble. Katsuki removed the hands from Izuku's face and the other repeated his words. "It's your fault, Katsuki."

Katsuki raised an eyebrow. "My fault? I didn't do anything yet, yet here we are."

"Let's just get this over with, please," Izuku said, not meeting the other's eyes.

Katsuki shrugged and knelt down. He took Izuku's member and took it into his mouth. Slowly, he bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue to tease the head of Izuku's member.

Izuku's breathing became ragged as Katsuki continued with what he is doing, and he gasped when he felt something intrude his anal hole. He looked down and saw that Katsuki has inserted a finger inside him, and, being knowledgeable in anatomy, Katsuki easily found Izuku's prostate.

Izuku felt like he is about to ejaculate, his body tensing up, but was not allowed to do so because Katsuki stopped. Izuki glared at Katsuki, but the other is already stood up and started to remove his clothes. The glare and anger disappeared and was replaced by adoration as Katsuki made a display of stripping down in front of Izuku.

"Like what you're seeing?" Katsuki asked as he stood in his full glory, in his face is a smirk and his member throbbing hard. Izuku nodded slowly in response, not noticing his open mouth or the drool that started to leak out of his lips.

Katsuki took the box of condom and took one pack. He tore the pack open with his teeth and threw it at Izuku. "I think you're smart enough to put it on me, right?"

Izuku moved as if animated; he took the pack and extracted the condom. He slowly inched towards Katsuki and placed the condom at the other's member. He took the bottle of lube, opened it, and slathered some on Katsuki's member.

"My, what a good little boy you are," Katsuki said. "Now, let's start the real fun."

Katsuki lifted Izuku up and placed him on the bed properly. He kissed Izuku slowly and passionately as he entered him. Katsuki started to moved, making Izuku moan.

"You like that, Izuku?" Katsuki asked as kept on pounding.

Izuku nodded fervently. "Yes, Katsuki!" He extended his arms and pulled Katsuki for a kiss.

Katsuki kissed back beffore pulling out. He lifted Izuku and flipped him before continuing to pound him missionary-style. After a few thrusts, Katsuki ejaculated inside Izuku, and, to make it even for them, he grabbed Izuku's member and jacked him off, staining the bed.

The two of them continued having sex for a few more times before the two decided to rest. Izuku was so tired he promptly slept, his head laying on Katsuki's chest.

Meanwhile, Katsuki is playing with Izuku's hair, humming to himself. He looked down at the sleeping teen and said, "You're so fucking cute, you know? Man, even if I was a bully to you, you still fall in love with me. I wonder why is that."

"I didn't plan to, actually," Izuku said, his eyes still closed. "But I dunno why I fell in love with you. Maybe because when you started caring for me again, like when we were kids, triggered the hidden feelings I had when we were kids. Now, the question is, why did that friendship turn to affection for you?"

Katsuki tugged at Izuku's hair slightly. "When are you up?"

"Just now," Izuku replied. "Hey, you're dodging the question. When did friend turned to bully turned to lover?"

"I'm sorry, okay, but you just infuriate me," Katsuki said. "You act like you can do shit even though you don't have the power to do so, which infuriates me."

"Wow, I really didn't get that that time," Izuku said sarcastically.

"Wow, sarcasm, the little baby is growing up." Katsuki smiled and kissed the top of Izuku's head. "I dunno when it turned to love though. I think it just developed over time, seeing you strive to what you become to be, I liked that."

"But that doesn't explain why you love me."

"I just love you, okay? Now stop asking questions and get ready for another round."

Izuku chuckled and kissed Katsuki on the cheek. "Yes, sir."

 _Years after…_

After finishing high school, Izuku Midoriya became a sidekick for a hero before starting his own agency. He became one of the most successful heroes of Japan, becoming a celebrated hero in his young age. But with all of the adulation and stress of the hero world, he is still the same person that he is: still the same kind-hearted person who is still in love with the same person.

Katsuki Bakugo is also one if the most celebrated heroes, even though not as much as Izuku, but he has changed for the better. Now a more mild-mannered person, he has become almost like his mother, still brash but now a kind person.

Izuku and Katsuki have been together for all those years since high school, and are still very much in love with each other. The two have moved in with each other, and are working at the same agency that they made together.

Everything might change, but their love for each other will never waver.

-Eros kai Storge End-

A/n: "Eros was the word often used to express sexual love or the feelings of arousal that are shared between people who are physically attracted to one another. Meanwhile, storge refer to the love between married partners who are committed and plan to have a long relationship together, particularly as a fundamental relational foundation after initial infatuation."


End file.
